


Routine

by eadreytheiptscray



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim: The Black (Cartoon)
Genre: Contains slight spoilers for Pacific Rim: The Black, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mako Mori Lives, Slight Canon Divergence, could be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: The world keeps spinning, but time passes slowly at a remote log cabin in the Alaskan wilderness.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER WARNING:** Vague mention of events in "Pacific Rim: The Black."

A white blanket covered the forest floor, enough to bury the underbrush but not the landmarks the few inhabitants in the area used to find their way back home. It was peaceful the morning after the snowfall. Evergreen limbs rustled in the wind, and a few small animals trudged through the powder in search of food. Otherwise, all was quiet.

Smoke left a trail through the forest, guiding one of the only human residents back to a rustic log cabin. His arms full of firewood, Raleigh Becket knocked the snow off his boots before shouldering aside the kitchen door.

The smell of green tea wafted in from the living room. Like clockwork, Mako Mori had gotten up not long after Raleigh had ventured outdoors. He found her curled on the sofa in front of a roaring fire, staring just beyond the flames.

Without a word, he slipped into the empty seat beside her.

They stayed put for several hours, or maybe just a few minutes. Life moved slowly in the cabin, and it had taken them a while to adjust.

Retiring from the PPDC gave Raleigh a newfound appreciation for stillness and silence. Living in Shatterdomes meant being on alert for the shriek of the kaiju alarm at all times; and until Mako came home after recovering from her near brush with death, he could never get a good night's sleep.

Despite the chaos the jaeger uprising brought, Raleigh found peace in retirement, and in knowing that the PPDC had found more elite soldiers to continue fighting. And despite watching Herc return to the battlefield half a world away, he knew he couldn't follow in the older Ranger's footsteps. His purpose had changed.

His home had, too.

Mako blinked out of her trance when she felt Raleigh's eyes on her. Tightening her grip on her mug, she shifted on the couch to curl into his side.

_What are you thinking about?_ Her curious expression made her question clear.

He smirked and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

The sun rose and set, and another routine day dawned.


End file.
